


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by candyfairy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfairy/pseuds/candyfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and pay phone calls, I've been everywhere with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

 

To Hakyeon, Taekwoon is home. He is the sunshine in the morning, warm and soft, bright and inviting but not too strong. Not so bright that you squint your eyes, but just bright enough that you can see the dew twinkling on the grass, and the light reflecting off the leaves. Morning sunshine is Hakyeon’s favourite kind of sunshine, his favourite time of day. 

  


Taekwoon’s sunshine isn’t like Jaehwan’s and Wonsik’s sunshine, glaringly distracting, directly overhead, like being outside at high noon. It isn’t like Hongbin’s quiet twilight, whispering over hills, elongating shadows, with small smiles and laughter. It definitely isn’t Sanghyuk’s glowing moonlight, overwhelmingly big, eclipsing his world in his embrace. 

  


Taekwoon is just right, just perfect. Hakyeon loves being awake in the morning, to hear the bird’s chirping outside the window, to see the pale beams swash over the blankets, and most of all to listen to the rise and fall of the person beside him, to feel the warmth of the strong arms that wrap around him. To glance over and see long eyelashes, beautiful cheeks, and a tiny smile etched onto a gorgeous face as the man sleeps. 

  


Hakyeon relishes in these moments of calmness, of silence in which he can just watch his sun rise. The sun outside doesn’t matter to Hakyeon when he has his own right in front of him, body shifting, and eyes fluttering open. The eyes flick over to meet Hakyeon’s and his breath nearly halts, his chest constricts. He looks into the sun and isn’t blinded. He looks into the sun and smiles, beams because this is why he wakes up everyday, this is what gives him the courage to get out of bed, to go into the world, and to conquer it.

  


Taekwoon reaches over, silent as always, and runs a hand through Hakyeon’s messy bed hair, tiny smile present. Hakyeon sighs, leans down to peck the other gently on the lips, waiting for his chance. This is a daily routine, this game they play. Taekwoon thinks it’s silly, but to Hakyeon it’s everything. 

  


Hakyeon is selfless, devoted, and sometimes overwhelming, but Taekwoon is balance, subtlety and warmth. Taekwoon is patient, ever so patient, but Hakyeon is not. He takes a chance, breaking the soft morning silence, and ruins the moment by launching himself enthusiastically deeper into the half asleep man’s arms, smothering him with good mornings and compliments. Taekwoon complains, shoves him off, waves a hand at him, but he smiles. 

  


Because Hakyeon is also Taekwoon’s sunshine, blinding on a late summer afternoon, the kind that gets in your eyes, and is sometimes stiflingly warm. Hakyeon’s sunshine is bright enough to illuminate shadows, to pour over grass, to bask in. Taekwoon sometimes needs to go indoors, to close the curtains, to wait for nightfall, but is always the first to grumble, to express his discomfort when the cold night wind blows. 

  


Hakyeon’s sunshine is Taekwoon’s favourite sunshine, his favourite time of day, and so he smiles, gives in to the whining koala bear draped over top of him and relaxes, because to Taekwoon, Hakyeon is home.  
  
---


End file.
